User talk:Ftiercel
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Game Cloud Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Help Hello Ftiercel, I am actually trying to make a game in The club Penguin Wiki but came here for Some help. Here is the Template: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Waddle_Adventure There Are many bugs though. I was thinking of making Games on a userpage. Can you try to make the game for me?, User:Commander Bsyew :This wiki says that "you can create game without javascript", but only if it uses the javascript from the site. So, to make the game work, a lot of Javascript code needs to be imported to the club Penguin Wiki. You need to copy the following scripts: :* MediaWiki:Common.js :* MediaWiki:GameCloud.js :* MediaWiki:GamePlayer.js :* MediaWiki:GameEditor.js :* MediaWiki:Debug.js :* MediaWiki:WikiaRating.js :There is some CSS stylesheets to modify: :* MediaWiki:Wikia.css :* MediaWiki:Common.css :Beware! This pages will take effect on all the wiki pages! Now the game uses some images you need to upload: :* Image:Bomb.png :* Image:Brick wall.jpg :* Image:Character.png :* Image:Game background.png :* Image:Key.png :* Image:Loading.gif :* Image:Parchment.png :You can add the .js and .css files in the MediaWiki namespace only if you have sysop (admin) rights. If not, you can copy them in your user space (i.e. User:Commander Bsyew/...). For instance, MediaWiki:Common.js would be User:Commander Bsyew/Common.js. However, in this case, the game will work only for you. I tell you that because you have asked me how to do that but I discourage you from doing this. The club Penguin Wiki seems to be an encyclopedia and this content seems not to be suitable. I think you rather create game here or create a special wiki for this. If you want to create web game, I suggest you to use software like Game maker or Construct 2. The last one doesn't need to know programming. Thanks for your game ;) 21:15, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :No i am making a game on A Template! I need help on that! Bsyewhttp://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Waddle_Adventure ::As you like. To make a game in this template, you have to: ::* Upload this image -> here ::* Upload this image -> here ::* Upload this image -> here ::* Upload this image -> here ::* Upload this image -> here ::Then, you have to move the following styles : ::* here to there ::* here to there ::And then, you have to move the following javascript codes : ::* here to there ::* here to there ::* here to there ::* here to there ::* here to there ::* here to there ::After that, you have to adapt the script to this new environment. In this page, you will find the line 35: :: && (wgNamespaceNumber 0) ::You need to change this as follows to make the scripts apply on the templates instead of the main pages: :: && (wgNamespaceNumber 10) ::Now, the game should work... but I can't guarantee that it will work. The game will work on any templates but only for you, not the other users. You need the admin rights to do that. I suggest you to first try to make the code work locally reading this . Good luck... 06:00, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Well i asked the admins to create themedia wiki pages but it did not work! The template did not work! , Bsyew ::::I see that you don't have updated MediaWiki:Common.js. As the file already exists, the content of my version should be copied/pasted at the end of your version. 04:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::It still does not work!, ::::Bsyew RE: I have done all your steps and it still does not work! What do i do?, Bsyew :You don't have updated MediaWiki:Common.js at line 35 from: : && (wgNamespaceNumber 0) :... to: : && (wgNamespaceNumber 10) :After that, I suggest you to replace it again by : && (wgNamespaceNumber 10) && (wgPageName "Template:Waddle_Adventure") :... to disable the game on the other templates. 19:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I Want everyone to use it, :Bsyew. ::What I say is that the game would be activated on only one template, not for only one user. 04:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE It Still Does Not work!!, Bsyew :Perhaps it is due to the fact that I'm in and you are in MediaWiki 1.19.1. Perhaps the whole document is already loaded when the javascript is executed so the onload function is not triggered. Let's add the following code: :window.onload(); :before this code at the end of the page: :} else { window.onload = function() { executeOnAllPages(); } } :This should launch the code. 04:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :where do iadd the code?? :Canyoujust tell a admin to put that (in Cleub penguin wiki) Please ask Hey.yocp to add it and tell them how to., :Bsyew ::Tell them to apply this difference on MediaWiki:Common.js . 18:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Still Does not work :/, ::Bsyew ::hello?, ::Bsyew :::I have leaved a message there. 20:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Grr It does not work still!!, Bsyew :MediaWiki:Common.js is likely never read. Clone the content we added to the pages MediaWiki:Wikia.js and MediaWiki:Monobook.js . MediaWiki:Wikia.js is called by the New wikia skin and MediaWiki:Monobook.js is called by the Monobook skin, default is the Wikia skin but we will try both. 20:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Look at itnow, :Bsyew Why? Hey Ftiercel, The Game only works on A template... I want it to work for everyone and be on Userpages and Sub pages... How do you do it?, Bsyew :Only working on the page is how the game mechanism has been done but I can work on it to change the mechanism. The javascript reads and replaces the whole content of the current page. If it applies on an including page, it would replace the entire including page. I have to put all the template content into a , add an id, and then operate only in this div. Anyway, I have to do that for the Game Cloud Wiki, so I will look at it for here and I will show you how to do that. I hope it doesn't urge. I don't know how much time I need. 21:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Portals and falling spikes would be awesome. Swordman97 01:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's a good idea. I hope I will be able to add such features but currently I have to resolve other issues: the games often lag. I have to use WebGL but at this point, it's still buggy. But you can . If it works, I will integrate it. 05:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Aww The game no longer works ;(, Commander Bsyew :It will work again. 05:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Here we are. The game works in any mainspace pages typing the following code: :: :: :: :: I suggest to put this code into another template and then include this template in the pages. 06:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: im doing good! It does not work for templates or userpages... Please help.,Bsyew :Just create a template for me and I will put the code in it. 06:13, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Club_Game, Here, :Bsyew Still does not work Look at this page! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Waddle_Adventure Its not working!, Commander Bsyew ? Its not workring Uhhhh This page is messed up. Is their anyway to turn off the game on certain pages? Swordman97 (talk) :To turn off the game, you should redirect a page to a page in other namespace like Game Cloud Wiki or Help. You've got an example here. PS: Do you know JavaScript programming or HTML5? Are you only a video game player? 06:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Only a video game player. Dont know any programming languages though. Swordman97 (talk) 23:20, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking about changing the character. I think Tux from Linux could be a good choice as the licence is free, instead of characters like Mario Bros. and it is quite popular. 11:37, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Forum:Article rating I need some more input to close the forum thread you started on the RuneScape Wiki, Article rating. I'm about to close the thread, but first I need to know whether your proposed solution, or another available solution, would adequately fulfill the needs of the RuneScape Wiki's community. :I would close this, but some issues need to be addressed first. There is consensus for having an article rating and commenting system, but an implementation that does this is either not currently available (ArticleFeedback), or not compatible with MediaWiki 1.19 (ArticleFeedbackv5), or may not support comments (wkvoteart). These implementation issues need to be sorted out before a proper closure. — A proofreader (talk) 05:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You can close it. It's not a problem if the article rating is not added on the RuneScape Wiki. 07:09, December 3, 2012 (UTC)